In the House of Cain and Abel edited version
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: songfic/ficlets revolving around Sirius,Bellatrix,Narcissa Andromeda and Regulus during the Harry Potter Series. I own nothing that is recognizable, JK Rowling owns the characters and situations and the songs belong to the performers.
1. Bella's Number One Crush

An: song '#1 Crush' is from Garbage The story starts with Bellatrix reflecting on her dark lord when she is arrested and sent to jail.

It began when Rodolphus wanted me to go to a meeting with him. I had no interest in going; I wanted to focus on studying for my NEWTS. He insisted and even used our marriage contract against me. My family was counting on this marriage so out of family honor I went.

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_I've been dying just to feel you by my side_

_To know that you're mine_

I will always be thankful that he did make me go with him for I found my life's purpose that night; to be the right hand of the most powerful wizard of all time. I fell for him right then and there. Not the physical, but his aura of power and his lust for domination made me weak in the knees.

_I will cry for you_

_I will cry for you_

_I will wash away your pain_

_with all my tears_

_And drown your fear_

I still married Rodolphus because of both the agreement and out of gratitude, but my undying love and devotion was always meant for my lord. The day I took the mark was the proudest day of my life. I was reborn in my purpose to make the world pure.

_I will pray for you_

_I will pray for you_

_I will sell my soul for something pure and true_

_Someone like you_

My beloved sister Cissy followed me in the way of the mark, but only by marriage to Lucius Malfoy. It mattered not if she did not take the mark; we were together in a common purpose as every family should be.

S_ee your face every place that I walk in_

_Hear your voice every time that I'm talking_

_You will believe in me_

_And I will never be ignored_

Andromada fell out of the family tree and good riddance. She would not join my lord in our purpose. She even married an impure wizard to boot. I will rectify the situation one day and the family will be one in glory with my dark lord.

_I will burn for you_

_Feel pain for you_

_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart_

_And tear it apart_

My lord is growing in power and strength by making alliances with Giants, Dementors, Werewolves and other such creatures. I do not know why he would align himself with impure beings, but it is his choice. He is the lord and commander and he has his reasons.

_I will lie for you_

_Beg and steal for you_

_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see_

_You're just like me_

My lord is very disturbed about a prophecy over a child. A child! Someone meant to defeat him and strip him of his powers. How can a child that has yet to be born compare to the Dark Lord?

_Violate all the love that I'm missing_

_Throw away all the pain that I'm living_

_You will believe in me_

_And I can never be ignored_

My lord determines that the child belongs to the Potters. He demands that his servant Wormtail tell him where they are. Miserable creature, he has no honor. My lord goes to destroy the child before he can grow up and defeat him.

_I would die for you_

_I would kill for you_

_I will steal for you_

_I'd do time for you_

The bottom of my world has fallen out. They say my lord is dead. I know he is not for he is too powerful to succumb to death. I convince my husband, his brother and another Death Eater named Barty Crouch Jr. to accompany me. We will find out where he is. The Longbottoms must know.

_I will wait for you_

_I'd make room for you_

_I'd sink ships for you_

The Longbottoms are strong and they reveal nothing. We Crucio them for information yet they choose madness rather than giving us the information we need. You have to respect that type of strength.

_To be close to you_

_To be part of you_

_because I believe in you_

_I believe in you_

_I would die for you_

We are caught and tried for the "crimes" that we committed and are sentenced to life in to Azkaban. No matter, the Dark Lord will rise again. He will free us and we will be rewarded for our loyalty.

My love and I will be together again.


	2. Musings of Cain and Abel

Musings of Cain and Abel

AN:// The Song Great Below Belongs to Nine Inch Nails

Sirius Black heir to the great house of Black lay on a dirty cot in his cell in Azkerban. House of Black the name to be reckoned with that would get you anything. It had failed Sirius and Regulus. Sirius walked away from the family at sixteen finding refuge in the Potters the family of his best friend. James Potter became the brother that he always wanted and needed. He left his brother to be raised by pure-breed lunatics. He should have saved him at lest tried. But Sirius decided to abandon him to the name that Regulus would think would save him from anything.

**_Staring at the sea will she come?_**

**_Is there hope for me after all is said and done_**

**_Anything at any price_**

**_all of this for you_**

James's girlfriend Lily showed him a holy book called the bible. In it was a story of Cain and Abel.

A story that fit with him and Regulus well. One good one bad, one to die and the other walking the world with a mark of shame.

**_all the spoils of a wasted life_**

**_all of this for you_**

**_all the world has closed her eyes_**

**_tired faith all worn and thin_**

**_for all we could have done_**

The "good son" was not saved by the name like Sirius thought. He did what he was told to when he tried to back out he was killed. Drowned from what they said. Sirius was not surprised

It did not save him either. It did not save him from falling in love with Lily and having his best friend ending up with her instead. It did not save Sirius from losing the only one he considered brother and their beloved Lily from a friend to betray the location that Sirius confided in him. I did not save James and Lily deaths, leaving their son an orphan. It did not save those poor people that died when Sirius confronted Peter framing him for murder for his and the people's deaths. The name did not protect Harry from harm and kept him from his only family his godfather. A duty that was robbed from Sirius and Harry when he was sentenced to life without trial. The name did not help him from his remaining friend, Remus, turning his back on him.

_**and all that could have been**_

_**Oceans pull me close**_

_**and whispers in my ear**_

_**the destiny I chose**_

_**all becoming clear**_

_**the current have their say**_

_**the time is drawing near**_

_**washes me away**_

_**makes me disappear**_

He wondered about Regulus and his last moments. What made him change his mind? How much pain did he feel? Did Voldemort's people take their time with him or was he drowned quickly and quietly?

He supposed in the end it did not Regulus was dead, and Sirius was branded with a mark of shame. And now the name of Black will probably die with him for he will never get out of Azkerban unless he himself was a corpse.

**_I descend from grace_**

**_In the arms of undertow_**

**_I will take my place_**

**_In the great below_**

**_I can still feel you_**

**_even so far away_**

Maybe it was better that way. The world can due with a little less Black


	3. Andromeda's Perfect Drug

The title inspired by "The Perfect Drug" by Nine Inch Nails The song "Rinse" is by Vanessa Carlton

Andromeda Black daughter of Cygnus and Druella Rosier Black had what most people in the wizarding world called a charmed life. The family was part of a great line going back to the middle ages, had high social standing, and had two sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa that adored her.

**_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye_**

**_She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise_**

**_She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright_**

**_For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_**

She truly believed that she and the rest of the family was privileged in their blood and would not dare taint it with marring outside their line. But somehow along the line things began to change. She began to doubt everything.

S**_he must rinse this all away_**

**_She can't hold him this way_**

**_She must rinse this all away_**

**_She can't love him this way_**

She felt like a child lost in the woods no idea where to turn. Her sisters where no help to her, they said that it would pass and all will be well. If she could pinpoint the time when she began to doubt, it would probably when she first met Ted Tonks at a function to support Hogwarts.

_**How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see**_

_**She needs to be held in his arms to be free**_

_**But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand**_

_**'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man**_

_**She did not want to have anything to do with him, much less fall in love with him**_

_**Somehow he broke down her defenses till he was all that she could think about**_

It was common for the ones of the upper class to have affairs with those that are unworthy marriage mates and marry someone else. In this case, Andromeda did not want to be with anyone else but him. She never knew anyone like him, he made her laugh, respected who she was even if she was a woman, and made her feel whole and loved like no one else could.

**_And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed_**

**_What could be the worse than leaving something behind_**

**_And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow_**

**_It's loneliness she finds..._**

**_If only he was mine_**

**_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye_**

**_She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise_**

**_She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright_**

**_For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_**

Out of weakness one night she gave in, Both the best and worst night of her life.

He invited her over to his home one night for a dinner party for the school. Out of her social responsibility she went. When all the guests where gone he brought another bottle of wine in the drawing room and they began to talk. He had leaned over to get the wine bottle when he accidentally grazed her breast sending shock waves through her body. He blushed and apologized but it was clear that he was not sorry, he wanted to touch her for a long time

She just put a finger on his lips. "What do you feel about me Ted?" she asked.

"I think that you are too good for that family. You are the most beautiful woman I ever met. You are compassionate and kind, making you a rare jewel in that world, and the only woman I love or will ever love".

She did not know where this emotion came from but she did not care. He loved her and that is all that mattered. She let him show her how much he loved her that night and she responded in kind.

**_She must rinse him  
_**

**_She must rinse him  
_**

**_She can't rinse him  
_**

**_She can't rinse him_**

The next morning she Apparated home before anyone woke up and lay on her bed excited and frightened out of her mind. She knew without a doubt she loved him now, but to stay with him would mean that she would loose everything else. She tried to keep the affair quiet and it almost did work except three months into the affair she found herself pregnant. The entire family knew in no time destroying her parents completely. The forbade her from seeing him again and where determined to call a healer to "get rid of the beast inside her". She was forced to chose between her family and the child that she had grown to love. She turned to her sisters for help but they refused. She would never forget the coldness in their eyes when they turned their back on her to deal with the problem herself. Help came to her from her cousin Sirius, whom he always regarded as his favorite

"The truth is Dora is that one of this days the pure blood mania will die out and the power and the true core of the person will be seen not the blood. Ted Tonks is a good man, and you are good, so this child will be good also. It probably will be the best child born under the name Black since the beginning of it's cursed line" he then gives her a money pouch that had enough gold for her to start over someplace else.

"Sirius"… she began

he put a hand up to silence her.

"You have to run Dora, I know you love this child and don't anything to happen to it. You know it is the only option, wither Ted does the right thing and marries you or not."

"I don't want to leave you Sirius, what if you get punished for this? I would not be able to love with myself If they hurt you for helping me."

her cousin shrugged his shoulders and said"What can they do Dora? My life is hell anyway wither they make it so or not. It does not make one bit of difference. I know I would not be able to live with myself if something happened to you and I did nothing to try to stop it. One of these days we will see each other again. Then I will have the pleasure of saying, 'I told you so"" he responded with a smirk. She thanked him with a hug and went to Ted that night to tell him the news

"I am going to be a father?" he said in a whisper

"Yes" she said a little apprehensive at his expression.

Then the shock was replaced with joy as he shouted"I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER" he grabbed her and swung her around the room in his /

joy.

"Marry me Dromeda. Let me take care of you and our child" he said when he finally put her down.

**_She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
_**

**_She can't, she won't, she must rinse him_**

She knew that there was no other choice at this point so she said yes. They ran away together the next morning, she did not see her family for almost twenty-five years after that. They married in a Muggle ceremony at the their legal building. Their child was a girl whom she named Nymphadora. To commemorate the girl that was lost in the woods of the Black family values and was found again by true love.

S**_he must rinse this all away  
_**

**_She can't hold him this way  
_**

**_She must rinse this all away  
_**

**_She can't love him this way_**


	4. Regulus Paint the Whole World Black

A/N: "Paint it Black" is by the Rolling Stones

Black, Regulus Black. An honorable name I have been told.

Second Regulus in the family line, second son to Orion and Walburga Black Black

**_I see a red door and I want it painted black no colors anymore_**

**_I want them to turn Black_**

**_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer cloths I have to turn away until my darkness goes._**

Now I am the only Black; my brother Sirius walked out on us.

My Father grieved as though he was dead and moved on, my mother went into a fit of rage

and set the family tree on fire. She never spoke his name again. To her I am their only son.

**_I see a line of cars and they are all painted black_**

**_with flowers and my love both never to come back_**

**_I see people turn away_**

**_Just like a newborn baby It happens every day._**

**_I look inside myself I see my heart turned Black_**

My mother took me to a meeting of Death Eaters when I was seventeen.

A dream come true as I had always wanted to be one.

Now I can make the family proud.

**_No colors anymore I want them to turn black_**

**_Maybe then I will fade away and not have to face the facts_**

**_It's not easy facing up that_**

**_your whole world is black._**

A dark mark was seared onto my skin, a scull with a snake out of it's mouth;

my banner for the rest of my days

**_No more will my green sea turn a deeper blue_**

**_I could not foresee this happening to you_**

**_If I look hard enough into the setting sun_**

**_My love will laugh with me before the morning comes_**

**_I want to see your face painted black_**

No more Sirius, they will know only Regulus.

The world will be painted Black in their name,

HE will be lord of everything

**_Black as night black as coal_**

**_I want to see the sun blotted out from the sky_**

**_I want it painted painted painted black_**

**_Yeah_**


	5. Falling Stars

A/N: "Lies" is from Evanescence, the title is inspired by Babylon 5 episode, I thought it fitting

Narcissa Black, youngest daughter of Cyrus Black and Druella black lived what some would call a charmed life. The Black name was held in high regard , of the oldest and purest of the wizaeding families, they had wealth, and social standing. Narcissa had adoring parents and two wonderful older sisters who loved her and adored her.

That was until the middle sister Andromeda did what no one expected her to do; she turned on their values and married a muggle born wizard Ted Tonks. When Adromenda come to her and the oldest sister Bellatrix about her problem they did not help her, thinking that she would make the proper choice on her own

**_ Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_**

**_Sealed with lies through so many tears_**

**_Lost from within, pursuing the end_**

**_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_**

Her world ended the day Andromeda left, pregnant with Ted Tonk's child. Everything she believed in was shaken to the core. Andromeda was good, she loved her and played with her and cared for her, now she was gone because she turned her back on their believes. She saw how her parents, who she thought would love them through everything, turned their backs and considered her dead.

**_You will never be strong enough_**

**_You will never be good enough_**

**_You were never conceived in love_**

**_You will not rise above_**

Andromeda was not the only one who did think their ways were wrong, their cousin Sirius Black next in line of the honorable Black name. He was disowned from the family and considered dead.

**_I_**

**_They'll never see_**

**_I'll never be_**

**_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_**

**_Burning deep inside of me_**

It was better to keep her head down and pretend that she believed, to keep favor in her family and keep the love of her reaming sister Bellatrix. The heir of Malfoy and Lestrange comes calling for her and Bellatrix She will not fall in love, love kills and destroys, it will never happen to her.

**_But through my tears breaks a blinding light_**

**_Birthing a dawn to this endless night_**

**_Arms outstretched, awaiting me_**

**_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_**

Bellatrix was now a Lestrange she was a Malfoy. Bellatrix has since become a Death Eater and devoted disciple of whom she calls the Dark Lord. Her husband was one as well, she supposed she was also one by association. Her sister was beginning to frighten her now with her fanatical loyalty and brutality. But she was all that she had now that her parents are dead and their other sister gone and forgotten.

**_Rest in me and I'll comfort you_**

**_I have lived and I died for you_**

**_Follow me and I vow to you_**

**_I will never forsake you_**

Bellatrix was gone, arrested for driving the Longbottoms mad through the Crucio and

sentenced to life. Merlin help her she was alone and now expecting a child by Lucius. She had no one to turn to, she had to harden up and depend on herself alone.

I

_**They'll never see**_

_**I'll never be**_

_**I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger**_

_**Burning deep inside of me**_

She bore a son, whom she named Draco, honoring her blood by name from a constellation. Lucius leaves me be now, in his mind she did her duty. That warranted her ability to do as she wished. If he only knew her wish to run to take Draco and disappear. Her mother taught her long ago to spot when trouble will come to her family, all the signs were there. This Dark Lord will ultimately drive her family to ruin. The one whom they called Lord was rumored to be responsible for the disappearance and possible death of her cousin Regulus. Her cousin Sirius was framed for murder and sent to Azkaban for life under the assumption that he was the right hand of the Dark Lord.

**_They'll never see_**

**_I'll never be_**

**_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_**

**_Burning deep inside of me_**

She now understood her sister more. Andromeda did what it took to protect her child from harm, not unlike her desire to do whatever it takes to protect Draco. Draco will not become part of the collection of falling stars of her family, she will see to it that Draco will survive.


	6. In Regulus's Time of Dying

A/N: The song used by Zepplein is called "Nobody's Fault but Mine" The title is also inspired by another song by them called "In my time of Dying". HBP spoilers The letter is an exact quote from HBP that I borrowed once so I can't name to page.

Regulus Black Death Eater and Black heir apparent was staring at the rock opening of a secret cave that hid one of Voldemort's dark secrets. His trusted house-elf Kreacher at his side. His entire live he believed that the pureblood wizards where born to rule

It was their destiny, and their right. The Dark Lord was the one said to

Make that dream reality.

_Nobody's Fault But Mine_

_Nobody's fault but mine_

_Nobody's Fault But Mine_

_Trying to save my soul tonight_

_It's nobody's fault but mine_

He became a follower, as his cousin Belltrix before him

Ready to do whatever was necessary.

He could not pinpoint the exact moment that his feelings changed,

Wither it was the fact that the Dark Lord killed pure bloods as easily as

An enemy or the reckless use of his house-elf Kreatcher who was his only true friend. Or was it when his brother left planting a seed of doubt that their values where what matters

Kreatcher described to him what happened when he was borrowed from the Blacks,

What he did and what the dark lord done. From this and his education, Regulus was able to figure out that this cave held a secret that the Dark Lord would do anything to protect; A Horcruex

_Devil he told me to roll_

_Devil he told me to roll_

_Devil he told me to roll_

_How to roll the log tonight_

_Nobody's fault but mine_

Whatever the reason, the fear grew to the point that he had to do something

To make up for the havoc he helped reek. He asked his house-elf to describe the item and what it looked like down to the last detail.

With it he managed to make a copy. With it he decided to swap it with the original

To make it seem like it was still there while he destroyed it.

_Brother he showed me the gong?_

_Brother he showed me the ding dong ding dong_

_How to roll, the log tonight_

_Oh, it's nobody's fault but mine_

But in the end he knew that he would not survive to destroy it,

Or tell the tale for that matter. So he told Kreatcher to do it and say nothing of what he has done. Even if he was right, he could not bear for anyone in his family to know enough to get hurt over what he is planning to do.

He pulled up all his courage and his strength to perform the spell that would summon the locket to them. It left him weak but he still had strength enough to do two more things

"Take it Kreatcher, take it back and destroy it. Tell no one about this." The old house-elf appeared to want to stay with him, but he was given a direct order, he had no choice. With a mournful look he was gone with a *POP*

he went into his robe for a quill and parchment and began to write

_**To the Dark Lord**_

_**I know I will be dead long before you read this**_

_**But I wanted you to know it was I that discovered your secret**_

_**I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can**_

_**I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,**_

_**You will be mortal once more.**_

_**R.A.B**_

_Got a monkey on my back._

_Got a monkey on my back_

_Got a monkey on my back_

_Gonna change my ways tonight_

_Nobody's fault but mine_

He saw the Inferi come out of the water after him

He was so weak he could not fight

He could fell them grab all parts of his body

And drag him to the cold unfeeling water

_I will get down rollin' tonight_

_Nobody's fault  
_


	7. Rambling On

A/N: song Ramble on is by Led Zepplien,the title also inspired by the name

Semi Sequel to "Musings of Cain and Abel" in the way Sirius's story continues from there

mild spoilers for POA

Sirius Black the most notorious prisoner of Azkaban was laying in his cell, brooding. There was not much to do in jail. Here was here for almost twelve years now. Imprisoned for a crime that he didn't even comment. IF he was told when he was seventeen that one of his best friends betrayed his other best friend and wife to be killed and framed him for thirteen murders and remaining friend turn his back on him he would have hexed him. He still could not understand how things have gone so wrong.

**_Leaves are falling all around, It's time I was on my way._**

**_Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay._**

He had three best friends that kept him sane, encouraged him to leave his repressive home and live life his way. They loved him for his faults as well as his talents. But one friend, James, was his brother in all ways but blood. It is true he did have a brother but not the kind that was loyal and loved unconditionally. There was a strong bond there that he did not share with his other two friends. He loved them, there was no doubt about it, but he didn't love them the same way. When he married the person he longed for since he was fifteen he was glad, even though he had feelings for her himself. He was best man at the Potter wedding, he would not have had it any other way.

**_But now it's time for me to go. The autumn moon lights my way._**

**_For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way._**

Shortly after their marriage they found out that Lily was pregnant. He and Remus where so excited for them, a little Potter to play with and use against the father, it was just too good to pass up. One day two days before the child was born, James approached him. "Padfoot, Lily and I discussed it and we want you to be godfather to our child." Sirius sat there stunned. "Look I trust Moony with my life if need be, but you know how he is treated. I don't want my child to be part of that hate. Wormtail is sweet but he is in no way responsible enough to take on raising a child. Besides, something is going on with him lately. I have a bad feeling Padfoot. I need to know my wife will be taken care of and my child safe if anything should happen."

"Of course Prongs, I will be honored to care for Lily and your child."

The child turned out to be a boy, whom they named Harry James.

James's bad feeling turned out to be correct. Voldemort felt threatened by his son and went to kill him that night. James and Lily gave their lives to keep him went there when something didn't feel right, but he was too late. He would have taken his duty as godfather that night, but Dumbledore insisted that Harry be taken to his remaining blood relatives. The thought made him shudder, he knew how Lily's sister felt about their kind. He did not have all the details at the time, he later found out that the charm that Lily initiated when she gave her life for her child would be strengthened by Harry being under the roof of Lily's blood kin. In the end keeping him alive was all that mattered and he gave Dumbledore's man Hagrid his bike to ensure a swift and safe trip. He vowed that he would see Harry again and protect him with his life once he got justice for Lily and James.

That was the plan but in the end Sirius underestimated how clever Peter really was. When he cornered Peter he made an explosion with his wand, killing innocent people changed into his Animagus form a rat, and ran away making it look as though he died and Sirius killed him. The evidence against him was great. He was charged with conspiracy in the death of his best friend and wife, and murder of his other " best friend" and the innocent bystanders. He assumed that he would have some opportunity to explain himself. Alas it was the dark times where anyone associated with Voldemort was treated with the greatest contempt. He was thrown in jail without a proper trial, unable to convince Remus his last friend that he didn't do it. And there he sat many years later helpless to keep his promise to his friend.

Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I've got one thing I got to do...

Until one night he was slipping into his past memories as he always did to keep a shred of sanity he realized he subconsciously transformed into his Animagus form of a dog. The guards did not pay attention to him as much, and went to the other prisoners to suck the life out of. He began to slip into Padfoot more and more, hoping that he would be completely forgotten.

**_Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song._**

**_I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way._**

**_I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On,_**

**_Gotta find the queen of all my dreams._**

He was hesitant at first to leave, he did not know how Remus and Andromeda and her family would receive him. Did Dora believe that he was guilty? She must have, there was no opportunity for him to explain himself to prove that he was innocent. Remus had not seen him in twelve years a sure sign that he believed him a murder.

They where the only ones that mattered to him. Except of course Harry, who would be about thirteen now. He remembered that he looked so much like James. He wondered if he would be as mischievous as James. Or would he have Lily's thoughtful quiet demeanor? He was deeply worried when Fudge came to see him one day and brought a paper that had a family on vacation with Wormtail on the youngest boy's shoulder. The blurb said that he was returning to Hogworts, where Dumbledore said Harry was. He had had enough, he would break out tonight. He slipped into his dog, and slipped past the guards and swam away

***

He could not resist the temptation to go to Harry's neighborhood at have a look at him and be sure he was all right. He saw him pulling his trunk and sat down on the street. Sweet Merlin he was the splitting image of James. He must have startled him for he fell over. Before he could approach him, the Knight bus came and took Harry away.

***

The day that he was dreaming about for twelve years was near. He could smell Peter getting closer, at long last he would avenge James and Lily. It was a shame that Weasley

boy got hurt but he will be alright as soon as he is returned to the Hogwarts. Harry came after his friend with Hermione. They where all so brave protecting each other, in the face of a supposed maniac. All seemed doomed when his old enemy Snape came up to take him to the castle to give to the Dementors. Harry in a surprise move knocked him out to give Sirius time to explain. He was finally able to convince them of the truth when they forced Peter from his hiding place and forced his confession. Remus was ready to execute Peter with him but Harry convinced him not to. He convinced them if they let Peter live, then he would be able to prove his innocence. For a moment it appeared that he and Harry would end up together like they where supposed to. Unfortunately fate had other plans. In his hurry to protect Harry Remus did not take his potion and he changed. In the melee Peter was able to escape.

**_Got no time to for spreadin' roots, The time has come to be gone._**

**_And to' our health we drank a thousand times, it's time to Ramble On._**

He was injured fighting Remus and was unable to fight the Dementors when they came for him. Harry was truly his father's son when he risked everything to try and save him. He did not know until later the extent of what Harry and Hermione had done for him. All he knew was that they helped him escape from the cell he was in and they took him to the edge of the grounds where he made his escape.

**_Mine's a tale that can't be told, my freedom I hold dear._**

**_How years ago in days of old, when magic filled the air._**

**_T'was in the darkest depths of Mordor, I met a girl so fair._**

**_But Gollum, and the evil one crept up and slipped away with her, her, her....yeah._**

He found out later that they turned back time to save him from the terrible fate of the Dementor's kiss. He had nothing but respect and friendship for Hermione and Harry from that moment on. It pained him to leave Harry but he knew it was best to leave him where he was.

_**Gonna ramble on, sing my song. Gotta keep-a-searchin' for my baby...**_

_**Gonna work my way, round the world. I can't stop this feelin' in my heart**_

_**Gotta keep searchin' for my baby. I can't find my bluebird!**_

He will see Harry and Hermione again. Hermione was truly a rare find in this world that he planed on enjoying when he had the chance. Before he left England he sent a letter and a broom to replace the one that was broken. He was James's son after all, he needed to have a broom to practice his flying.


	8. Seek and Destroy

I lie in my cell bored again. Time moves slowly in prison where there is not much to do. I was thrown here for my love, my Lord. I was caught using crucio to find his whereabouts. No matter, my love will find me when he regains power and I will be free.

I feel the foundations shake of the prison, and see the Dementors leave it. I am free, I laugh with the sheer joy, I am free to join my lord again. I feel the mark on me burn, he calls.

_**step right up march push**_

_**crawl right up on your knees**_

_**please greed feed (no time to hesitate)**_

_**I want a little bit I want a piece of it I think he's losing it**_

_**I want to watch it come down**_

My eyes water at the sight of him. He was returned to me I fall on my knees in front of him, willing to do anything to feel his power and love again.

don't like the look of it don't like the taste of it don't like the smell of it

**_I want to watch it come down_**

**_all the pigs are all lined up_**

**_I give you all that you want_**

**_take the skin and peel it back_**

**_now doesn't that make you feel better?_**

**_shove it up inside surprise! Lies_**

The power of his love and favoritism is as intoxicating as it was when we first met. His power is growing, expanding to the entire wizarding world. The wizarding world falls before us, cowering in our wake.

**_stains like the blood on your teeth_**

**_bite chew suck away the tender parts_**

**_I want to break it up I want to smash it up I want to fuck it up_**

**_I want to watch it come down_**

I had the opportunity to rid myself of Sirius Black, warrior for the other side. It truly was a waste he had such potential. I choose long ago where my loyalties lie, We fight wildly hex on hex, taunting each other during the duel. Finally while he was distracted by a split second to see if Harry and the girl Granger were all right I made my move. Stunning him and throwing him in the veil were he would be trapped forever.

My lord is most upset that the prophecy was lost, and he was not able to kill Dumbledore, and is annoyed with me. I must find a way to retain favor.

I am on my knees again in front of him reminding him of what it is to be a man. Showing him without words the depths of my love and devotion making him forget his defeat.

He grabs my hair and moans deeply thrusting in my mouth to reach his release. I taste his seed and feel honored that he chooses me as a vessel. He allows me to sleep in his bed until the next day when we resume our war against all that is impure

maybe afraid of it let's discredit it let's pick away at it

**_I want to watch it come down_**

**_now doesn't that make you feel better?_**

**_the pigs have won tonight_**

**_now they can all sleep soundly_**

**_and everything is all right_**


	9. Little Girl Lost

AN:// "Field of Innocence" is by Evanescence

Semi sequel to "falling stars" in the fact that Narcissa's story continues from there

GOF/OOTF/HBP/DH spoilers

The world lays quiet, "The Dark Lord" has been gone for nearly fifteen years. Then the appearance of the child that he tried to kill that night returns. He is the same age as Draco, Harry Potter. Innocence incarnate, what I lost over the years to survive. I know looking at him that day in the Quidditch cup, he would be the best and worst thing that could happen to the Blacks and Malfoys

**_I still remember the world_**

**_From the eyes of a child_**

**_Slowly those feelings_**

**_Were clouded by what I know now_**

My sister Bella returns to me, beautiful but not as beautiful as she once was. Her eyes are haunted, her face gaunt, her hair dull and graying. I give her robes and she leaves for her "love" without much conversation. That night she returns eyes shining basking in his praise. She asks me what became of our family, and I tell her. Mother and Father died shortly after her being sent to Azkaban, Our cousin who was sent to Azkaban escaped

Andromeda remains married to Ted Tonks, the baby was a girl named Nymphadora, and I tell her of Draco "I will have to prune our tree when I have a chance" she replies a mad gleam in her makes me shiver inside. The amazon warrior has returned time for war is upon us.

_**Where has my heart gone**_

_**An uneven trade for the real world**_

_**I want to go back to**_

_**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**_

My husband has been arrested for his part in a mission, I am alone now with our son. I worry desperately for him. Growing up mother had taught me how to gather information, and learn what it means. Every indication that I have received in casual conversation indicated the"Dark Lord" is angry and wishes to harm my husband through our son. I have been silent too long, I must act now, and I must seek help.

**_I still remember the sun_**

**_Always warm on my back_**

**_Somehow it seems colder now_**

I finally break in the small home of my friend Severus Snape. I beg him to protect my son when my worst fears were confirmed. I bound him to an unbreakable vow. Bella who came with me bound us together. I silently pray forgiveness for putting my friend in such a position, but my son's safety was the only thing that mattered.

**_Where has my heart gone_**

**_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_**

**_I want to go back to_**

**_Believing in everything_**

My worst fear has come true. "The Dark Lord" has become the worst thing that happed to my family. He takes our home, threatens my husband with our son, and forces our son to deal punishments and keeps his hands clean. He ordered the crucio on our sister Andromeda for the whereabouts of the other side, and murders her husband. He also taunts Bella into promising to end our niece's life for marring a werewolf and bearing him a son. I silently weep for what I know will come. I cannot help, I chose to protect my own family over them a long time ago.

He singled us out for taunting and humiliation, at our table no less. I act uncaring, but I vow he will not be the end of my family. I get my chance at the end of a long battle at the Hogworts School. He appears to have killed the boy Harry. I take this chance to know where my son is and if he stills lives. He promises he does live and he was in the school, in return I claim him dead. The first change given Lucius and I run to the school shouting his name and do not stop until he is found. My heart silently breaks when I see Bella has lost her life in her cause. I also see our niece and her husband on the floor in the great hall still and cold.

My family survives persecution and thrives through it all. My sister Andromeda survives she and her grandson are the last ones of her family. Merlin help us both to rebuilt our lives


	10. The Nymph's Lament

AN:// Song My Immortal is by Evanescence

Semi sequel to perfect drug, Andromeda's story continues from there

OOTP/HBP/DH spoilers

The years pass, I live in peace with my husband and our daughter. The fear however still stays in the back of my mind. My sister Bella was mad enough to come and hurt my daughter to erase her "impurity". She was sent to Azkban but I still fear that she will get out and do what she had always threatened since I left our home twenty-five years later.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

My beloved Sirius was sent to Azkaban for murdering a friend innocent people and telling Voldemort were his other friend was assuring the death of James and his wife. I didn't believe, I still never would believe that Sirius would hurt the friend he loved as a brother, to threaten the child he was sworn to protect. I would have told him that myself but to go would alert my family where I was living, the only reason I would ever abandon Sirius.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

I was contacted years later by Dumbledore on Sirius's behest to tell me where he was. I went without hesitation. What I saw broke my heart. The handsome confident fun loving cousin that I adored was gone, a haunted premature aging man was in his place.

He smiles at me hesitantly, and I throw myself in his arms. "You are supposed to tell me I told you so" I remind him. He chuckles and said, "I told you so. I saw your daughter yesterday Dora, She is beautiful. The name however is cruel and usual punishment" he ads, the old Sirius flashing in his eyes.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

It was as if the years never separated us, and I saw him often when I went to offer my help for the Order and checking in on my daughter. He and Nymphadora got to know each other and seemed to get along well. All was as it should be until the darkness reached out as I feared in the form of my deranged sister and took Sirius as it's first victim and nearly cost me my daughter.

You used to captivate me

By your resonating life

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

The war came in full swing. I swear my daughter should have been a Griffyndor she was so brave in the face of danger, even if the danger came from the form of her own aunt. She went on with her life as though life was good not in war and feel in love with Remus Lupin. A good man with a tragic affliction. He loved my daughter and treated her well after he got over his insecurities of his past. I was never prouder when my husband and I stood witness to their marriage. We are a family that embraced unorthodox relationships, so theirs fit right in.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

The darkness reached out again, in the form of my sister once again, she entered my home looking for my daughter and her comrades. My husband and I refuse to tell her and she turns nasty. She used her specialty on us but we still refuse. I have no doubt if they were not recalled to their master she would have killed us or driven us into madness. Our first meeting after twenty-five years and it was at wandpoint. There is no sister left in her now, Merlin help us.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

Ted senses the danger and refuses to cause any more harms to our daughter or me. He decides to go on the run with others in the same situation. I had a terrible feeling that night would be the last I would see of him. He holds me close, and says "I love you 'Dromeda, in this life to the next". He kisses me deeply much like our first kiss all those years ago. Then he leaves me and my life for good. He lives now in our grandson whom they named in his honor. My daughter and son in law follow my beloved in the last great battle leaving me alone with Ted.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

The fates are unfair, Narcissa kept her husband, kept her child, and I lost mine. The only thing that keeps me from following them and Sirius is Ted. He lost so much already and he needs me. Goodnight, Sirius, Goodnight Nymphadora, Goodnight Ted, Goodnight Remus till we meet again.


	11. Were In This Togther Now

AN:// We're in Together Now by Nine Inch Nails. Semi sequel to Musings of Cain and Abel and Rambling on. Last in the Sirius series. Note that there is no true sex in this fic, but Hermione is underage in this time frame. If this bothers you then this is not your fic. This is the third revision of my first song fic of the same name. OOTP Spoilers

It was now two years from the night of the shrieking shack where he saw Hermione and Harry last. He had returned a year ago and was friends again with Remus Andromeda and was beginning to bond with her daughter Nymphadora, or Tonks as she preferred to be called. He returned from abroad a year ago, when it was clear that Harry was in great danger.

**_I've become impossible holding on_**

**_to when everything seemed to matter more,_**

**_that the two of us all used up and beaten up_**

**_watching fate as it flows down the path that we choose._**

He Hermione and Ron feed him looked after him and kept his secret. He had never known such strong and gifted wizards since his friends at Hogwarts. The next year he kept an eye on things from afar, doing what he could with his limited resources. Then the signs all indicated that something was not right and Harry was in trouble, returning to him and his friends. Hermione was supporting Harry in the Tri Wizard Tournament with her wit and her knowledge keeping him in one piece for him.

**_You and me_**

**_We're in this together now_**

**_None of them can stop us now_**

**_We will make it through somehow_**

**_You and me_**

**_If the world should break in two_**

**_Until the very end of me_**

**_Until the very end of you_**

She also brought supplies and food for him, making his life that much easier.

She was also there when he almost lost Harry, and had to hear the awful things he went through and the heartbreak of reliving that pain of loosing James and Lily. She held him as he broke down in his arms, sobbing over his best friends and the guilt of not being able to save them. IF he where to pinpoint when his feelings for Hermione growing into something deeper it would be this time. By the time she had moved into the Black house for her safety with her best friends and Ron's family his feelings for her where deep and passionate.

**_Awake to the sound as they peel apart the skin_**

**_They pick and they pull_**

**_Trying to get their fingers in_**

**_Well they've got to kill what we found_**

**_Well they've got to hate what they fear_**

**_Well they've got to make it go away_**

**_Well they've got to make it disappear_**

She had grown since he had seen her last, her waist was slimmer, her lips where fuller, and her breasts where more full. It was wrong and he knew it. She was his godson's best friend not even sixteen and his charge in a way. It was also wrong to approach her because she was in a vulnerable state right now, with so much on her mind with school and trying to keep Harry in one piece. He would leave her alone even if it was agony until she was older and more mature to handle his love for her. His mind and dreams however was not as rational. The harder he fought his dreams and desires the harder it would come back in full force. Once dream in particular always haunted him.

**_The farther i fall i'm beside you_**

**_As lost as i get i will find you_**

**_The deeper the wound i'm inside you_**

**_For ever and ever i am a part of_**

_He would go downstairs in the library and see her as she always was at night. Wearing an old shirt and underwear reading a book on the leather couch. He too was in his nightwear a pair of boxers. He could never keep his eyes off her. In the two years since the war ended she had grown to a remarkably sexy woman. The war was over and they had won, allowing them to declare their love for each other and start a relationship together. Harry and Remus moved in the house with them, making it finally a home that he could love and enjoy. She would always sense him somehow and she looked up._

_"Let me guess you know that Harry and Remus are snogging with their perspective partners somewhere and you do not want them to be the only one?" she said in a teasing tone._

_It was amazing to him how much she always knew what he needed and would give it to him with warmth and humor. He always had to answer that humor with his own._

_He only smirked and moved closer to her and knelt in front of her. He caressed and kissed her leg to the inner thigh. " I was thinking that, you where wearing my dad's shirt and I want it back" he said with a devilish grin._

_Sirius then removed the shirt and worshiped every inch of her making moan and shout his name sounds he never tired of hearing_

_After they recover they lay in each others arms. "I love you Hermione" he would say never getting tired of saying it. She would look at him with love, the same reflecting in his own eyes and reply "I love you too Sirius." He would then use his wand and Apparate them to his bed where they showed their devotion to each other again before falling into a deep satisfied slumber._

**_You and me_**

**_We're in this together now_**

**_None of them can stop us now_**

**_We will make it through some how_**

**_You and me_**

**_If the world should break in two_**

**_Until the very end of me_**

**_Until the very end of you_**

She is leaving for school soon, probably the best thing for now. He could feel his resolve to leave her alone slipping day by day even with Remus around.

**_All that we were is gone we have to hold on_**

**_When all our hope is gone we have to hold on_**

**_All that we were is gone but we can hold on_**

One of these days when the war was over and she was of age, he would approach her and show how much he loved her and ask her to marry him. It was the only thing that kept him sane now to do what needed to be done.

**_You and me_**

**_We're in this together now_**

**_None of them can stop us now_**

**_We will make it through somehow_**

He received the shock of his life when Snape of all people alerted him that Harry and his friends including Hermione walked into a trap and needed help. He had to go, protect the ones he loved more than anything in this world. He heard Mad Eye, Tonks Kingsley and Remus follow him to help in the rescue.

_**You and me**_

_**Even after everything**_

_**You're the queen and i'm the king**_

_**Nothing else means anything**_

'Hold on love I am coming' he thought as he went to his destiny.


	12. Bella's last Breath

AN: // final fic for Bella. Semi sequel to #1 Crush and Seek and Destroy

Song "My Last Breath" is by Evanescence. Title influenced by song, if you couldn't already tell. DH Spoilers

I can feel things float around me, blur out melts to nothing. All I see is my enemy, a red haired witch known as Molly Weasley. The witch that no one expected to have such power or fire. We duel furiously, and as they say life passed before me.

**_Hold on to me love_**

**_You know I can't stay long_**

**_All I wanted to say was_**

**_I love you and I'm not afraid_**

Falling into disfavor, how I do not know. My beloved singles out my family for humiliation, including I his most devoted servant. It mattered not to him that I tortured my own sister in his name. He gives me a chance to return to favor by "pruning the sick"branches of the family, my sister and her family. So be it if they have to do die to bask in his glory it will be done at first chance.

**_Can you hear me?_**

**_Can you feel me in your arms_**

**_Holding my last breath?_**

**_Safe inside myself_**

**_Are all my thoughts of you_**

I fall into further disfavor when the vault is feared breached, realizing too late that there was another explanation. My love was so furious when he lost the cup, Harry Potter and the sword in one day.

_**Sweet rapture and life,**_

_**It ends here tonight.**_

_**I'll miss the winter**_

_**A world of fragile things**_

_**Look for me in the white forest**_

_**Hiding in a hollow tree**_

I nearly did not survive his anger that time. Only by the chance that all death eaters would be needed did he not have done with me then and there.

**_I know you hear me,_**

**_I can taste it in your tears._**

**_Holding my last breath_**

**_Safe inside myself_**

**_Are all my thoughts of you._**

I follow my lord to school, old memories of my time there come up. Meeting Rodulphus, his instance that I go to a meeting with him. That meeting was where she found her life purpose. It seemed as though everything came full circle.

**_Sweet rapture and life,_**

**_It ends here tonight._**

**_Closing your eyes_**

**_You pray your dreams will leave you here,_**

**_But still you wake and know the truth -_**

**_No one's there._**

During the battle I have the chance to regain my favor, my fifthly niece comes to my view. She is good, better than I expected her to be, but I am the superior, and I extinguish the light from her eyes. Her husband also falls in battle, good there would be only my sister and her grandchild t to worry about.

I see a flash, I can almost swear I could see Sirius, Regulus, and Nymphadora staring right through me.

'My Love where are you?' Are the last thoughts I remember thinking,

before flash of green fills my eyes.

**_Say goodnight, don't be afraid_**

**_Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black._**

**_(Say goodnight) holding my last breath_**

**_(Don't be afraid) safe inside myself_**

**_(Holding me) are my thoughts of you_**

**_Sweet rapture and life,_**

**_It ends here tonight._**


	13. Deconstruction of Falling Stars

A/N: The end of Narcissa and Andromeda story, and last in the series.

"My Last Breath" by Evanescence. Deconstruction of Falling Stars" a title of a Babylon 5 episode. I thought it was a cool name. Thanks to all that have read my Series.

Narcissa

the healers do not give me much time.

I do not fear, death is nothing to be frightened of

**_Hold on to me love_**

**_You know I can't stay long_**

**_All I wanted to say was_**

**_I love you and I'm not afraid_**

After the war we rebuilt, we regained much of influence and power. Draco grows strong, meets Astoria Greengrass she is a good girl from a respectable family. They had a boy they named Scorpius Hyperion. A beautiful child with the Malfoy looks ensuring the line goes on.

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Can you feel me in your arms**_

_**Holding my last breath?**_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

I see the Black forfathers everywhere I go now, time draws near.

Goodnight Lucius, Goodnight Draco, goodnight Scorpius till we meet again.

**_Sweet rapture and life,_**

**_It ends here tonight._**

**_I'll miss the winter_**

**_A world of fragile things_**

**_Look for me in the white forest_**

**_Hiding in a hollow tree_**

Andromeda

They found Narcissa last night, passed away in her sleep. She also knew the joys of being a grandmother before her death, same as I. I do not know how I feel about her death.

**_I know you hear me,_**

**_I can taste it in your tears._**

**_Holding my last breath_**

**_Safe inside myself_**

**_Are all my thoughts of you._**

We were close once, until adulthood and my love for Ted Tonks tore us apart. She suffered much during the war, things I did not see while I was so angry and bitter. Drifted apart into our own lives, she with her son and grandson, I with Teddy.

I watch him grow proud of the man he becomes. He often reminds me of Nymphadora with the way he changes, a gift he inherited from her. He has his father's intelligence and good humor. He graduates with high honors and applies to Auror training under the watchful eye of his department head and godfather Harry Potter. He has since fallen for Victore Weasley, a fine girl from a good family. I can let go now, I my family will live on.

I see them now Sirius, Ted, Nymphadora, Remus everywhere I go. My time must be upon me. I fear not I am ready to join my loved ones.

**_Sweet rapture and life,_**

**_It ends here tonight._**

**_Closing your eyes_**

**_You pray your dreams will leave you here,_**

**_But still you wake and know the truth -_**

**_No one's there._**

"Cissy what are you doing here?"

"I have come to take you home" she replies

I look and see that I am watching my body. Teddy was weeping over me, it appears that I died in my sleep. "Come sister, Sirius, and your family are waiting for you"

**_Say goodnight, don't be afraid_**

**_Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black._**

**_(Say goodnight) holding my last breath_**

**_(Don't be afraid) safe inside myself_**

**_(Holding me) are my thoughts of you_**

**_Sweet rapture and life,_**

**_It ends here tonight._**

Teddy the Potters the Weasleys and the remaining order weep over me. It is touching to see that I was missed. I feel Sirius behind me. "Come now Dora, it is not good to watch this."

"Our family did well Sirius, things became better, just as you predicted."

He smiled and said, " I told you so"

The mourners all left unaware of the two figures walking hand and hand into their life beyond.


End file.
